What If,Ends of the Earth?
by Spidey Legend
Summary: ¿Y si Kaine ayudase a Peter en Ends of the Earth? ¿Y si Kaine matase a Octopus mientras Peter rescata a Silver Sable de Rhino? ¿Y si como consecuencia nunca ocurriese Superior Spider-Man? ONE SHOT. Spider-Man x Silver Sable. COMPLETADO.
.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia. En este caso es un One Shot de Spider-Man, basado principalmente en el arco argumental "Ends of the Earth".**

 ***** **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para diversión. Los dueños son Marvel y Disney.**

 ***** **Summary** **: ¿Y si Kaine ayudase a Peter en Ends of the Earth?** **¿Y si Kaine matase a Octopus mientras Peter rescata a Silver Sable de Rhino? ¿Y si como consecuencia nunca ocurriese Superior Spider-Man?**

* * *

" **What if…Ends of the Earth?"**

Spider-Man Fanfic

One Shot

 _By Spidey_Legend_

 _Creado y Finalizado: 08/05/2016._

 _Editado y Corregido: 08/05/2016_

* * *

" _Lo siento Peter pero era la única salida posible"._

" _No estoy de acuerdo y tú lo sabes más que nadie"._

" _Claro. Tú y tus visiones de Madame Web"._

Peter Parker estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido. Aunque también decepcionado con la situación.

Aparentemente, Julia Carpenter, la nueva Madame Web no había confiado en él para detener al Doctor Octopus y se decidió porque su clon interviniese.

No es que estuviese en desacuerdo pero él no aprobaba los métodos de su "hermano" ya que lo recordaban mucho a lo que él podría haber sido en otras circunstancias.

Julia podía tener sus razones y la verdad que lo aterraba si realmente era como ella decía.

Si ella no intervenía, él salvaría Octavius de morir pero Silver Sable moriría y para peor en una jugada desesperada pero maquiavélica, él moriría en el cuerpo del villano y Otto sería el nuevo Spider-Man.

Muy surrealista. De película pero ¿poco probable? Después de todo Peter tiene poderes arácnidos, hay un Capitán América vivo desde la segunda guerra mundial y hasta dioses nórdicos pululando por el mundo.

Finalmente Peter decidió por salir de allí. Necesitaba estar a solas por unos momentos.

Tenía que sopesar sus sentimientos al respecto.

* * *

Varios días después, Peter se encontraba en la cima de un edificio, simplemente mirando hacia la nada y tratando de distraerse del sonido del bochinche que producía la ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York donde vivía y amaba.

" _Jamás creí que llegaría el día que Spider-Man estaría callado por más de cinco minutos"._

Peter se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Silver Sable quien supuestamente debió morir enfrentando a Rhino mientras él detenía a Octavius pero gracias a la intervención de Julia, él pudo salvarla. Eso lo seguía confundiendo.

" _Silver, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

" _La que llamas Madame Web me dijo que estarías aquí"._

" _¿En serio? ¿Te dijo que me convencieras de sus razones para hacer lo que hizo?_

Silver solo se tomó un momento antes de responderle.

" _Ella no necesitó decirme nada. Puedo imaginarme lo que estás pensando"._

" _Claro que puedes"._ El tono sarcástico del héroe fue ignorando por la mercenaria.

" _Eres un héroe y no importa las circunstancias, no quieres matar. Lo entiendo y es bastante admirable pero a veces no nos queda otra opción"_

" _Déjame decirte algo Spider-Man. Si el otro arácnido no se hubiese encargado de Octavius, tú no podrías haberme salvado y el mundo hubiese sido destruido o peor, que tú hubieses quedado en la desesperada posición de tener que elegir"._

Eso era bastante cierto y Peter dentro de sí mismo también o sabía.

" _Así que por favor, solo piensa en lo positivo de lo sucedido. Al menos en esta vez"._

Peter la pudo ver directo a los ojos y darse cuenta que estaba viendo algo distinto en ella. Muy lejana parecía estar la fría mercenaria.

" _Entiendo lo que dices Sable. Nunca voy a estar tranquilo con lo sucedido pero en cierta manera puedo entenderlo. Después de todo he estado en misiones con Wolverine y Punisher"._

Silver solo sonrió y se acercó a Peter para entregarle una tarjeta personal.

" _Voy a estar unos días en la embajada de Symkaria. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, llámame al número. Es nuevo e imposible de rastrear"._

" _Gracias. Tal vez lo haga"._ Peter se prestaba a utilizar su telaraña para retirarse y volver a Horizon Labs.

" _Spider-Man. Espera un momento"._

Peter le hizo caso con la intriga de saber que necesitaba.

" _Sable ¿Se te olvidó algo?"._

" _Así es"._

" _¿Qué cosa?"._

" _Recompensarte por salvarme"._

" _No necesitas hacerlo"._

Tras aquellas palabras, Silver acabó con todo el espacio personal que había entre ellos y con sorpresa para Spider-Man, levantó su máscara hasta la nariz y atacó su boca con sus labios en un profundo beso que asombró a ambos.

Ninguno tenía idea de cuanto tiempo duró el beso pero si que ambos quedaron callados por lo sucedido.

Tras ello, Silver simplemente utilizó su equipamiento y saltó del edificio para retirarse.

Spider-Man quedó anonadado.

No tenía idea de que ella pensase en él de esa manera o si solamente se dejó llevar impulsivamente.

Peter le echó un vistazo a la tarjeta que Sable le dejó y decidió que haría un intento.

Tal vez ella quiso decirle algo más y ya que su relación con Carlie había fracasado, quien diría que se le podía presentar una oportunidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Peter no llamaría, pues estaba muy ocupado con Curt Connors quien había desatado al Lagarto una vez más.

* * *

Sin que Spider-Man o Silver Sable lo supiesen, alguien había filmado el momento desde su encuentro hasta su separación y por supuesto del beso.

Screwball sonrió mientras grababa el gran momento y se publicaba automáticamente en internet.

La villana del streaming tenía un nuevo trabajo que le redituaría más que grabar crímenes.

* * *

El video se viralizó en cuestión de minutos y aunque no tenía volumen, tuvo más de cinco millones de visitas tan solo en el primer día.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Como siempre, si tiene alguna duda, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado.**

 ***Con respecto a mis demás historias, trataré de actualizarlas a la mayor brevedad posible. No prometo nada pero trataré que para el próximo fin de semana, publicar un capítulo de alguna de mis historias excepto por 'The Unbreakable Spider-Man' que está suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.**

 ***Desde ya muchísimas gracias.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
